


our own Valentine's Day

by fishdick



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishdick/pseuds/fishdick
Summary: 破车。fell kingdings .为冷圈做贡献。





	our own Valentine's Day

厚重的窗帘扫过一角地毯，酒店玻璃折射进都市的光怪陆离。美好的夜晚，Asgore在心里评论。他将杯中残酒一饮而尽，漫不经心地松手，任空杯滚落。从喉口流经胸肺的美妙烧灼让他的呼吸变得沉重，酒精的效力几乎马上显现出来。  
房中央的大床上，他的战利品正可怜地扭动着，企图依靠找回的力气来挣脱腕骨上的束缚，这景象完全倒映在了国王面前，他嗤笑着，同时感到下腹的欲火又一次不可控地燃烧起来。随意地套弄湿滑坚挺的性器，他甩回窗帘，向今晚的猎物走去。  
床垫的下陷让G重又睁开了眼，颊上未干透的泪在灯下闪烁着。Asgore几乎是怜爱地抚摸上他精巧的脊柱，指尖颇有技巧地按压进骨节间敏感的缝隙，G眼眶中因情欲颤动的光亮让他的更为兴奋。翻身上前，他用更合适的姿势控制住身下的怪物，强硬地顶开G瓷白的股骨，让他再没有挣扎的余地。  
已经在他身上发泄过几次的Asgore并不急于插入。他倾下头颅，滚烫的气息喷吐上G泛红的锁骨。尖利的獠牙在完好的表面残忍地划拉开道道血痕，G吃痛地闷哼一声，“...陛下...”  
“准备好下一轮了吗？”国王温和低沉的嗓音近乎情人间的呢喃。  
“我...”G盯着抵在自己腿间的紫黑色巨物，话语中带上了一丝藏不住的颤抖，“...不认为...我还有足够的力量承受您施加于我的盛怒...尤其是...以这样粗暴的方式...”盆骨处湿润的红色魔法被那样蹂躏，一次次的撕裂，流血。这次的“惩罚”结束后，他是没可能走得了路了。G暗暗地叹息一声。  
“这可不是一个建议。毕竟，你的行为远远超出了我的容忍限度，”Asgore用狠狠的一咬结束了对锁骨的摧残，转而向上吮咬，直到G脆弱的颈骨被含在他的齿间颤抖，恐惧，兴奋，“我不得不给出一个合理的解释，才可能赢回臣民们少的可怜的信任。”狞笑着，Asgore按住G的骨盆上沿，猛然挺身，用近乎野蛮的力量整根没入G饱受凌虐的部位。G惨叫一声，本能地向后挣扎，只换来喉部更重的噬咬。颤抖的喘息随着一下下毫无怜悯的侵犯变成破碎的呜咽，身下的床板在剧烈的动作下嘎吱作响。Asgore向下拉扯着G的腿骨，为彻底进入这片炽热润湿的紧致低吼起来。G的肩关节在国王临近高潮的粗野抽插中几乎被扯至脱臼，他因剧痛而扭曲破碎的表情只进一步刺激了侵犯他的怪物。  
“Asgore...”耳语似的低吟只有自己能听见，G猩红的眼泪肆意流淌，疼痛一次次地逼迫他阻断思维。这样也好，他放任所有感官去沉浸在这个本不属于他的时刻中，贪婪地接受一切。  
Asgore最后运动几下臀部，完全射进G的身体。他长长的吐出一口气，翻下去躺在G的身边。一时间，偌大的套间内只有两人粗重的喘息声。G磨破的手腕被解下，软弱地落在Asgore结实的臂膀上。然后？然后他们会清理干净身体，也许会在水流间重新开始肉体上的亲密，接着就看国王的心情，或是幸运的抱着毛茸茸的温暖身体，在肮脏的床单上度过剩下的夜晚，或是回家，全身酸疼地钻进冰冷的被窝。今天只可能是后者。在这个节日，他的国王估计会沉浸到对亡妻的悼念中。虽然他从不会在任何人面前表露一分。阴沉的，可爱的国王。  
G并不奢求更多。说真的。一点也不。他只是用力拱进Asgore的怀中，流尽泪的眼眶生疼。


End file.
